1. Field of the Invention
The present invention principally relates to helmets of a type used by an operator of a motorcycle or a racing car, and particularly to an improvement in a helmet in which a cap body is provided with a chin cover portion extending so as to define the lower edge of a window opening in a front surface of the cap body, and a shield plate is provided on the cap body to close the window opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has conventionally been known a helmet designed so that in order to prevent a wearer's breath from staying inside its cap body, air introducing holes are made in the chin cover portion of the cap body so as to introduce into the interior of the cap body a travelling wind generated as the result of travelling of a vehicle operated by the wearer.
However, in the construction of the conventional helmet, even if an attempt is made to form larger air introducing holes in order to effectively introduce the travelling wind inside the chin cover portion, there is a certain limitation for the reason of strength of the chin cover portion.
Furthermore, the wearer's breath cannot be promptly discharged outside the cap body, and a blur sometimes occurs on the inner surface of the shield plate.